


Caught

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I’m disgusting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wound Fucking, if you read this you’re just as bad as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You knew from this moment you were sadly doomed. You were just previously running for your life from a teacher who wielded a wooden ruler, his weapon of choice. One slip up was enough to anger the man. One single slip up, and he grew violent.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read this over and I refuse to. I wrote this instead of going to sleep. Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell! Welcome to—

You couldn't back up now, couldn't run, it was far too late for that and you knew it. You had no choice but to cower in the shadow of the man before you; his frame so lengthy, almost like some spider. You knew from this moment you were sadly doomed. You were just previously running for your life from a teacher who wielded a wooden ruler, his weapon of choice. One slip up was enough to anger the man. One single slip up, and he grew violent. It was strange to you; how was such a man who seemed so kind be capable of being so terrifying? You felt yourself shake furiously as you struggled to accept that he wasn’t what he seemed to be at all.

 

Staring up into his dark, void-like eyes, you found yourself torn between accepting your fate or making an attempt to fight back. Before you could make up your mind, a sudden spark of pain tore through your abdomen and you heard the man hiss, “About time.” Tears made their way to your eyes as the pain became excruciating; hellish. You didn’t even have to look to know the bastard had torn through your fleshy stomach with that sharp ruler of his. The crimson fluid you were so familiar with came gushing out of the wound he made and you felt all of it. Your arms tried to push Baldi back, but the pain was far too much for you to bear. “You see, you were bound to end up cornered, but it took so long…” He huffed, twisting the weapon as he spoke, increasing your pain. You let out a deafening scream; your tears pouring down your cheeks. You continued to keep up your noise as he tore the ruler out, and stabbed it back in… over and over. You felt like your insides were turning into mush due to this, but of course the teacher could care less. “You surprise me. At first, I admit I was infuriated…” Stab. “... but the chase, oh, that was quite exciting!” Stab. “Oh, but the game isn’t quite over yet, my dear! I have so much to show you!” As he said that, he pulled the bloody ruler out one last time and tossed it onto the floor. “You’re ready! Now… let’s get started, shall we?”

 

You thought the pain from before was bad enough, but now you felt like you were on the verge of death; Baldi had unzipped his pants and swiftly shoved his hard-on into the gaping hole he had made in your belly. You really wished you could do something, but you barely had consciousness and your body would not move no matter how much you tried with that little strength of yours you had left. You had no choice but to suffer through the man fucking your stomach; it made wet, sloppy sounds as he moved in and out, in and out. “What… Hnnn… A slut… Ah- yes, take my cock… Just like that…” You couldn’t even scream anymore, you couldn’t do anything other than silently crying more and more and listen to the bald teacher talk you down as he mixed your guts up. His pace was gentle at first (even so the pain was awful,) but it did not take long at all for it to change to unforgiving. His own grunts and moans were added in, and became more and more consistent as he continued to keep it up. “Ah- F..Fuck…! I’m gonna…” He didn’t even finish what he was going to say, he just spilled his seed into your guts before pulling out. Exhausted, you laid on the floor, losing your consciousness finally, and the last thing you caught was Baldi muttering something softly and the taste of iron and something salty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was originally gonna be a cannibalism fic bc I just want Baldi to fucking eat me but this works too I guess


End file.
